Hope Against Hope
by Hydrilla
Summary: [#TAKABURC][Eren hampir menyerah ketika eksperimen mengeraskan tubuh titan selalu berakhir gagal. Ia yakin, harapan yang ditaruh Kapten Levi padanya akan membangkitkan kekuatan terpendam dalam dirinya. Namun, Eren malah mengharapkan sesuatu lain yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan menyelamatkan umat manusia. Oleh sebab itu, dengan atau tanpa harapan Levi, Eren memohon pada Hanji.]


**Hope Against Hope**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **Starting wave by Kohan44, finishing wave by Hydrilla**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk #TAKABURC dan tidak dipakai untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia memang agak kasar, Armin."

Armin memeras handuk hangat.

"Apanya yang _agak_?" kata Mikasa, wajahnya merengut melihat pipi memar dan bengkak Eren. Tangannya diam-diam mengepal, menahan luapan perasaan yang naik tiap kali Eren mendapat luka gara-gara seseorang bermarga sama dengan dirinya. "Kau tidak perlu membelanya."

Eren tertawa kecil, berpura-pura handuk yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya sama sekali tak menyakitkan. "Tapi yang dilakukan Kapten itu benar."

"Apa kau kehilangan kesadaran lagi saat eksperimen?" tanya Armin, yang sedetik kemudian ia menggulung lidahnya, merasa menyesal atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tatapan Eren turun, dan Armin tahu Eren sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian yang mungkin sama sekali tidak ingin diakuinya sebagai sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Sudah satu bulan Hange dan yang lainnya melakukan eksperimen pada Eren untuk menggunakan tubuh titan Eren yang mengkristal sebagai tambalan dinding yang rusak tapi, sekalipun Eren sanggup mengubah tubuh titannya sekeras batu, ia gagal mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan memaksa Levi mengeluarkannya dengan cara kasar.

"Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa, kan? Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu bagaimana mengeraskan tubuh titanmu! Dan kau tidak tertidur panjang lagi seperti dulu." kata Armin lagi, berharap bisa menarik kata-kata sebelumnya dan membuat Eren tersenyum.

Eren tahu maksud Armin, jadi ia memberikan apa yang Armin inginkan. Tapi, tentu, di dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak sepakat dengan Armin. Dalam waktu satu bulan, entah berapa banyak Pasukan Pengintai yang gugur, sementara Eren sama sekali tak membuat kemajuan yang berarti. Ia tahu ia telah mengecewakan harapan orang-orang, dan kekecewaan itu tergambar di raut muka Hange, yang membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah, dan apa arti eksperimen selanjutnya jika Erwin dan orang-orang yang memberinya julukan _Humanity's Hope_ telah kehilangan harapan. Segalanya segera berakhir di tangan keputusasaan, Eren hampir meyakini itu.

Levi yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk memilih satu hal, ia tidak ingin berhenti mempercayai bahwa Levi masih menaruh harapan. Itu yang memberinya kekuatan bertahan dan menunggu untuk dirinya sendiri pulih dari seluruh luka yang Levi buat di tubuhnya, dan juga mempercayai setiap tebasan pedang Levi, semua itu mengandung harapan besar bahwa suatu hari Eren akan mampu melakukan sesuatu di luar yang bisa orang-orang bayangkan, mengalahkan seluruh titan, menyelamatkan umat manusia, kendati sebagian kecil dirinya berbisik, "ah, Kapten berbohong... tidak, ini tidak benar... Kapten tidak percaya padaku." Kepercayaan Levi telah musnah ketika seluruh anggota Levi's _squad_ habis dibantai dan Erwin kehilangan lengan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Armin,"

Eren meraih handuk di tangan Armin, melepasnya lalu memberi dua sahabat masa kecilnya itu senyuman yang akan membuat keduanya yakin bahwa Eren baik-baik saja. Ia selalu baik-baik saja sekalipun Levi memotong kedua tangan dan kakinya. Itu bukan masalah. Tidak pernah menjadi masalah besar selama ia memiliki kekuatan titan. Harapan orang-orang yang memudar, dan keputusasaan yang diam-diam menyusup telah memberinya rasa takut, perlahan-lahan mengoyak hatinya tapi, "... ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Demi umat manusia."

"Mikasa," Eren menengadah, menatap Mikasa yang tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan Eren seolah ia adalah anak-anak yang tak tahu ke mana jalan pulang. "Tanpa Kapten, aku akan terperangkap dalam tubuh titan, aku akan kehilangan kalian," _dan kehilangan diriku sendiri_ , ia menambahkan satu kalimat terakhir di dalam hati. "Jadi, kau harus bersikap ramah kepada Kapten."

"Tidak bisa." Mikasa menjawab cepat. "Aku kuat. Sangat kuat. Aku yakin, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Levi."

Eren tersenyum kecil, dan kali ini senyum itu benar-benar senyuman yang keluar tanpa maksud menghibur siapapun. Kata-kata segera bergerumul di kepalanya menolak jawaban Mikasa tapi, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melontarkan semua kalimat di otaknya dan membuat Mikasa sakit hati.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, Mikasa. Tapi ada satu hal hanya Kapten yang bisa lakukan untukku."

Jika di balik dinding-dinding yang melindungi mereka dari para titan tersisa satu manusia yang mempercayai Eren bahwa ia mampu mengalahkan titan dengan kekuatan titan lagi, selama orang itu adalah Levi, maka segalanya cukup untuk menjaga keyakinan Eren dan memperjuangkannya, untuk dirinya sendiri dan umat manusia.

"Ah, aku diminta menghadap Komandan Erwin. Kalian juga harus kembali ke pos, kan?" Eren beringsut turun dari ranjang, meninggalkan kamar.

"Mikasa," kata Armin sambil menatap pintu terbuka di mana Eren menghilang. "Jika kau yang mengatakan ini, aku rasa aku akan bilang kau cemburu kepada Kaptern Levi tapi, ini aku yang mengatakannya. Sepertinya, Eren ... Kapten Levi…."

"Tapi Levi dengan Komandan," Mereka berdua saling bertukar tatap.

" _S_ _atu hal hanya Kapten yang bisa lakukan,_ ya?"

-oOo-

Langkah Eren tertahan saat ia menemukan Hange dan Moblit di depan pintu ruang Komandan Erwin. Eren tak mendekat saat ia menangkap apa yang sedang digerutukan Hange. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor tanpa suara dan tak pula berusaha bersembunyi.

"Hange- _san_ , ayo kembali ke pos," kata Moblit yang dari gelagapnya tampak ketakutan meski mengeluarkan nada lembut saat berbicara.

"Apanya yang ke pos?! AAHH! Aku kesal! Masa aku ditendang keluar gara-gara si Erwin itu ... Ugh! Heh, Moblit, berikan catatanmu!"

"Eh … hehehe, maaf," Moblit memeluk buku catatannya erat-erat.

"Apa? Berikan!"

Moblit malah memperlihatkan cengiran yang mana membuat Hange secara spontan merebut buku catatan itu dan Moblit berteriak panik.

"ASTAGA!" Hange kembali melempar buku catatan tersebut ke muka Moblit. "Berhentilah menggambar hal yang seperti ini! Kau dan Erwin sama saja!"

"Habisnya, Kapten Levi dan Komandan..."

"Ayo kembali ke pos!" Hange memotong kalimat Moblit,mengambil langkah besar ke arah berlawanan dari Eren, dan sama sekali tak tampak menyadari kehadiran manusia favoritnya.

Eren berdiri di depan pintu ruang Komandan Erwin hampir mengetuk pintu saat ia sadar pintu itu sudah terbuka, ada cela kecil. Ia hendak mendorongnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara, "kau seharusnya mendengarkan si Mata Empat sampai selesai."

"Bukannya kau bilang dia berisik?"

"Ya, tapi... mmh!"

Dua suara berbeda yang dikenalnya.

Ia masih terpaku di sana, menimbang keputusan ketika tak ada suara yang bisa ia dengar. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia masuk dengan raut terang seolah siang tadi Levi tidak pernah menendangnya dan tidak pernah ada kegagalan eksperimen. Jadi mereka bisa menanam keyakinan baru untuk eksperimen selanjutnya.

Apapun yang ingin dikatakan Erwin kepadanya, karena ada Levi di sana, ia harus tunjukan hal yang akan memuaskan mereka. Tidak. Yang akan memuaskan Levi, juga sebagai permintaan maaf telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu siang tadi.

Setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang bersama satu keyakinan diri, Eren pelan-pelan membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati dirinya dicambuk kejutan.

"Erwin," suara berat itu memanggil dan melemahkan Eren.

" _ASTAGA! Berhentilah menggambar hal yang seperti ini!"_

Kalimat Hange, entah bagaimana, terputar di kepalanya.

" _Habisnya, Kapten Levi dan Komandan..."_

Terdengar jelas dan kini rasanya ia mengerti akan semua hal yang dibicarakan Hange.

Tadinya Eren pikir dirinya spesial, dan karena itu seorang Kapten seperti Levi mau menanggungjawabinya tapi, Eren hanya seonggok kegagalan yang sulit dimusnahkan gara-gara dirinya selalu berfikir " _ya,aku bisa lakukan itu._ " Ia mundur, berputar arah, mengambil langkah pergi. Ia tidak akan bisa memuaskan Levi. Karena itu, Levi menendangnya, bukan menghajarnya, atau meninjunya, Levi menebasnya dengan pedang, lalu pedang itu dibuang sekalipun masih tajam. Karena... karena Levi tidak akan menggunakan tangannya secara langsung untuk sesuatu yang menjijikan.

" _Kapten, jika aku mati, apa itu lebih baik?_ "

Secara ajaib Eren ingat percakapan mereka setelah Eren keluar dari tubuh titan. Di atas tubuh raksasa itu, meski mereka tidak hanya berdua di sana, Hange bersama Erwin dan lainnya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Uap panas mengepul tebal keluar dari tubuh titan Eren menciptakan dinding pembatas pandangan orang-orang, seolah-olah memberi mereka ruang untuk melakukan dan mengatakan apapun.

" _Kau akan mengacaukan rencana Erwin._ "

" _Apa kematianku akan mengacaukanmu?_ "

Eren masih menempel di tubuh titannya, setengah sadar, dan tak mengerti mengapa ia melontarkan pertanyaan macam itu. Tapi mungkin Eren tahu mengapa Levi tak segera memisahkannya dari tubuh titan.

" _Apa_ _… kau akan_ _._ _._ _. berhenti berharap_ _... Kap_ _…_ _ten?_ "

Satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengapung-apung ketika ia melukai dirinya sendiri dan gagal berubah menjadi Titan, atau ketika ia berubah menjadi Titan dan sadar betul ia akan segera kehilangan kesadaran tapi, ia tak segera melepaskan diri, ia terus berada di dalam, melihat Levi dari mata titannya dan berjuang mengumpulkan kesadaran meski pada akhirnya ia gagal dan memaksa Levi menebasnya. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia simpan karena ia takut jawabannya.

" _Eren,_ " suara terakhir yang didenganya sebelum Levi menendangnya dan Eren tak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. _Eren,_ sebuah panggilan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan berat. _Eren_ , suara yang sama memanggil Erwin dengan cara berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah tiba di ruangan Hange. Moblit yang sedang kena omel Hange terbelalak melihat Eren di ambang pintu.

"Eren!" Hange terkesiap, tergesa-gesa menghampiri. "Kenapa kau menangis?" semburnya.

Eren segera jatuh tumbang dalam pelukan Hange.

 _Apa jawabanmu waktu itu?_

Punggungnya bergetar.

 _Setelah aku mengatakannya, sebelum kau menendangku, raut muka apa yang kau berikan?_

"Moblit, bantu aku!"

Mereka berdua membopong tubuh Eren ke sofa. Kepala Eren terkulai layu ke bahu Hange. Tangan Hange bergerak kaku di punggung Eren, tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan tubuh yang dimakan isakan itu.

 _Jika aku mati, akankah kau bersedih? Akankah kau resah? Akankah kau ingin aku kembali?_

"... akhiri saja ..."

 _Jawab aku, Kapten Levi._

Hange menarik perhatian Moblit lalu membuat kode mata supaya memberi mereka ruang. Moblit kembali ke mejanya, diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Ada apa, Eren? Apa kau memimpikan sesuatu lagi? Apa ayahmu mengatakan rahasia titan? Apa-ap … Eren ..."

Ini aneh … ribuan kali Levi menebasnya dan semua itu tak terasa sakit, tak peduli seberapa banyak darah mengucur deras. Kali ini, tanpa senjata apapun, tubuhnya terasa sakit, menggigil.

 _Apakah nama Erwin akan tersalip dalam jawabanmu?_

-oOo-

"Apa kau yakin, Eren?"

Hange menatap Eren khawatir. Pemuda brunet itu membisu, hanya anggukan kepalanya yang membuat Hange meringis. Prajurit berpangkat mayor itu hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan pemuda berkepemilikan kekuatan titan tersebut, meski di sudut hatinya, ia merasa sedikit tak enak hati. Apalagi, Hange mengasumsikan bahwa keputusan ini diambil Eren dengan hati yang buta. Sedikit banyak, mungkin Eren akan menyesalinya.

Hange tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eren tiga hari yang lalu. Tahu-tahu, pemuda itu menangis tanpa memberitahukan penyebabnya. Eren menolak bicara dan terus membisu. Kantong matanya mulai terlihat dan ia enggan makan. Wajahnya pucat, fokusnya hilang, lelaki dari prajurit angkatan 104 itu seolah kehilangan tujuan hidup.

"Apa kau tak ingin bicara dengan Arlelt atau Ackerman dulu?" tanya Hange, tak kuasa membiarkan zamrud itu kehilangan pancarannya.

Eren terkesiap, "Kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada mereka!"

Hange menghela napas pendek, "Jika itu maumu, Eren."

Eren memandang langit-langit laboratorium Hange dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia sadar betul, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa belum siap dengan eksperimen yang lumayan ekstrem ini. Namun, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak lari sesakit apapun eksperimen yang akan dilakukan padanya. Eren masih ingat bagaimana ia memohon pada Hange untuk melakukan uji coba yang sempat dibocorkan padanya. Tak peduli bahwa alat dan bahan uji belum sempurna benar, pemuda itu memaksa untuk segera dilakukan.

Lagi pula, ia _tak bisa_.

Eren _tak bisa_ untuk menjadi kegagalan yang berujung tebasan Levi dengan pedang sekali buang. Jika ia pikir lagi, semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Seperti seluruh tubuhnya ditusuki dengan jarum, perih dan membuat hatinya seperti disayat sembilu. Terlebih, dengan bodohnya ia berpikir bahwa ia spesial di mata Levi membuat perasaannya semakin kacau. Padahal, mungkin Levi hanya menganggapnya sebagai bocah pemulus rencana Erwin. Dan Eren merasa bodoh karena telah berharap.

Suara Hange menarik Eren keluar dari pikirannya. Hange mendekatinya dengan membawa suntikan, meski ia berusaha untuk terlihat bersimpati pada Eren, matanya yang berbinar merefleksikan suasana hati mayor tersebut yang sebenarnya. Atasan dari Moblit tersebut memang telah dengan bangga memamerkan bahwa ia menemukan tanaman rambat unik yang bereaksi dengan air liur titan dan bilang ingin mengujinya secara langsung. Eren yang saat itu sedang kacau langsung memohon agar diujicobakan kepada dirinya.

Awalnya, Hange menolak sebab ia belum menguji kreasinya pada titan, jadi, ia belum mau mengambil resiko untuk mengujikannya pada Eren. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu memaksa dan ia mendapat izin dari Erwin, maka dari itu ia mau mengeksperimenkannya pada Eren.

"Ini mungkin akan menyakitkan, Eren," Hange berkata, fokusnya sibuk pada suntikan yang tengah ia ukur volume cairan di dalamnya.

Eren menahan napas, terbersit keraguan di hatinya. Lalu, kepalanya memutar momen saat ia hampir tak sadarkan diri, di tengah kepulan uap panas dan Levi memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. _Kau akan mengacaukan rencana Erwin._ Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya. Seolah mencekiknya dan membuatnya sesak.

" _Apa kematianku akan mengacaukanmu?_ "

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara dan Eren tidak tahu apa jawaban Levi. Pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam uap panas, mengaburkan kesadarannya, dan menulikan pendengarannya. Eren takut mendengar jawaban Levi. Eren takut bila ia terlalu berharap menjadi yang paling spesial padahal tidak demikian. Eren takut jika ia satu-satunya yang berharap bahwa Levi memperlakukannya secara khusus, meski ia ditendang, dipedang, serta dicaci kadang-kadang.

Eren memejamkan mata. Berusaha memantapkan hati. Derap langkah Hange terasa berdebum-debum dengan keras. Ia menahan napas ketika jarum suntik segera mengecup kulitnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Bocah?!"

Pintu itu ditendang dengan keras. Ada Levi di tengah-tengah jeblakan pintu yang dipaksa terbuka. Mata lelaki itu menyalak tajam, gelap, membuat Eren gemetar dan Hange mundur dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Levi menggaet kerah baju Eren, hampir seperti terlihat mencekiknya. "Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi kupikir kau tidak seidiot ini."

"Kap-Kapten—"

"Kau mau sok kuasa dan menentukan apapun tanpa perlu meminta persetujuanku, huh?" Mata Levi menyipit, membuat Eren merasa sedang diinterogasi.

"Ti-tidak!" Eren menggelengkan kepala, "A-aku hanya—"

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi kalau kau mati gara-gara cairan menjijikan yang dibuat kacamata aneh itu?" Levi masih mencecarnya.

Eren terkesiap. Zamrudnya yang semula meredup diperciki sedikit sinar. Amarah Levi sedikit banyak mengembalikan harapannya. Bahwa Sang Kapten mengkhawatirkannya, bahwa Sang _Humanity's Strongest_ itu takut bila terjadi apa-apa pada si _Humanity's Hope._ Harapan si pemuda brunet kembali dinaikkan. Lalu, ia ingat pertanyaan yang masih tersimpan rapat sebab ia takut mendengar jawabannya. Apakah … apakah sebenarnya jawaban Levi akan sesuai ekspektasi si pemuda? Ia ingin buka suara untuk menanyakannya tapi Levi keburu menyela.

"Kalau kau mati, kau akan mengacaukan rencana Erwin."

 _Bam._

Eren seperti dipukul palu godam. Nama itu disebut kembali dan membuat Eren dipenuhi sesak. Matanya memanas dan ia merasa tercekik. Kenapa harapannya harus diinjak-injak seperti ini? Padahal, ia tengah berusaha kuat untuk memuaskan ekspektasi Levi. Sebab, di sudut hatinya, Eren masih saja percaya bahwa Levi adalah sosok yang dapat memberikannya _sesuatu,_ hanya Levi dan tak bisa terganti. Namun, Kapten agaknya memandangnya _hanya_ sebagai produk gagal yang butuh ditebas dengan mata pedangnya yang tajam.

Akan tetapi, Eren masih tetap berharap bahwa Levi, meski hanya sedikit saja, menaruh harapan padanya, yang menguatkannya untuk mengalami eksperimen semenyakitkan apapun, seekstrem apapun. Eren terus berharap bahwa Levi adalah sosok yang akan menguatkannya, yang membuatnya mampu untuk mengeksplor dirinya sendiri. Tapi, perkataan Levi seakan menegaskan pada Eren bahwa ia sedang berdelusi. Ia hanya ingin membuat Levi menaruh harapan kepadanya secara nyata, ia ingin membuat Levi memercayainya bahwa ia mampu dan bisa.

Maka dari itu, meski dihujam tatapan kejam dari Levi, Eren berujar, "Lakukan saja, Hange-san."

Hange, yang memilih mundur karena tak mau kena amuk Levi versi dikuasai amarah, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau yakin, Eren?"

"Ya."

"Eren," ada derit gigi di sela ucapan Levi, "Jangan membuatku ingin menendang bokongmu."

Mendengarnya, Eren ikut tersulut dan berujar, "Aku ingin melakukannya! Aku tidak peduli konsekuensinya!"

"Kau—" dahi Levi mengerut, kentara benar sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Kapten!" Seru Eren dengan terisak, ia lelah dengan emosi campur aduk yang membuatnya risau, "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kapten mengakuiku dan bisa menaruh harapan padaku!"

Levi diam, Eren kembali melanjutkan, "Aku … aku hanya ingin bisa diandalkan oleh Kapten Levi! Aku selalu berharap bahwa … bahwa kau akan menyukaiku sedikit saja! Aku tahu aku bodoh dan sering gagal. Aku mengharap agar Kapten menaruh harapan padaku … harapan Kapten adalah penguatku! Aku yakin bila Kapten memercayaiku, aku bisa melakukan eksperimen seperti apapun dan berhasil …."

"Eren …."

Levi berujar pelan, dipandanginya Eren yang tersenggal-senggal akibat ucapan panjangnya barusan. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebab, ini adalah kali pertama Sang Kapten berurusan dengan bocah impulsif yang banyak mau dan tingkahnya. Ia sedikit tak menyangka Eren akan berkata demikian.

"Maka dari itu … aku akan mencoba eksperimen apapun asalkan Kapten pada akhirnya bisa menaruh harapan padaku," Eren berkata, ia mengalihkan pandang dari Levi.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya," kata Levi, "Karena aku _memang_ berharap padamu. Begitu pula Erwin. Seluruh Recon Corps. Juga umat manusia."

Eren terkejut. Ia memandang Levi yang tampak serius. Tidak ada omong kosong di sana. Perlahan, beban dalam hati Eren terasa terangkat.

"Tapi, aku tak akan memanjakanmu, Bocah. Aku bukan pengasuhmu," kata Levi, "Jadi, jaga nyawamu baik-baik kalau ingin aku meng _harap_ kanmu."

Eren hanya mengangguk, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, namun ia berusaha memegang perkataan Levi. Sebab, Sang Kapten adalah satu-satunya orang yang _diharapkannya_ , Levilah yang menjadi pacuannya untuk kuat di eksperimen apapun. Dan Eren akan terus berusaha, untuk menjadi harapan umat manusia, untuk menjadi manusia yang pantas menerima _sesuatu_ dari Levi.

Sesuatu seperti … cintanya, mungkin?

 _ **END**_

 _ **a/n by Hydrilla**_ :

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis _slash_ terlebih RiRen yang tidak saya dalami karakternya untuk fanfiksi _,_ jadi, (jujur) saya merasa kurang maksimal dalam mengerjakan _startingwave_ dari Kohan-san. Semoga bisa dinikmati (dan Kohan-san tidak kecewa) *bows*


End file.
